Across Boarder Lines
by Lilerds
Summary: It was just her luck that she missed the bus. Now she's stuck in Phoenix, Arizona, waiting for some miracle. What happens when that miracle does come, just in the form of blue eyes and blond hair? Katniss is about to experience a whole different meaning of hitchhiking. AU
1. Missed Bus and Cold Coffee

**Welcome fellow Fictioneers!**

**I'm oh so happy you've taken an interest to my story here. I had some of my followers vote for which story they wanted written and they chose this one. I had gotten the idea from a few hitchhiking fics I've read in the past.**

**Now, I love Peeta so fricken' much, so don't think I hate him and Peeniss. I ship Katniss with a few people; Peeta, Gale, Cato, and Finnick. **

**This story is like a mix of romance, friendship, humor, adventure, and a bit of drama. I wish we could put multiple genres…. I'll also have a few other ships; GalexMadge, FinnickxAnnie, so on. They're all about 19-21 too.**

**And warnings for this chapter- I don't know too much about Phoenix, Arizona. It was the first place I could think of. So if you do live there and I get something wrong, I'm sorry. Please correct me in a review. Also, there's slight language. And Cato. He's a warning all by himself. He and Katniss might be a bit OCC too.  
Proceed.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hunger Games. Me own plot though.**

**-::::::::::::::::-**

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Katniss watched helplessly as her bus took off down the road.

She had gotten off the bus when she forgot her phone and guitar case on the bench. After checking herself to make sure she didn't leave anything else, she turned around to face the bus. Apparently though, the bus _did _wait for no one.

This day couldn't get any better.

She was heading home to Pennsylvania for break. She promised Prim she would be back soon. Well, that's not gonna happen, Katniss thought glumly.

Deciding the bus wasn't going to appear suddenly, Katniss sat herself down on the wooden bench, her head propped on her hand. She took in the Arizona weather; happy it was at least wasn't raining.

Katniss watched as cars passed by for about 10 minutes. It quickly grew boring. She decided to go through what she had with her and hadn't left on the bus.

She had about 70$, her guitar, phone, gum, 3 hair bands, a book, and earphones.

Yippy.

She stood and walked to the nearest café. Once she got there, Katniss ordered a coffee and sat at one of the tables by the window. There was an elderly couple sitting at one of the tables chatting. A business looking man was tapping away at his laptop. She started reading her book and didn't notice the man standing behind her.

The man coughed to gain her attention. Katniss looked up and faced the stranger. He had to be about her age. His blond hair looked as if he had just gotten out of bed, yet it suited him. His facial features were soft yet defined and there were crinkles in his eyes that showed he smiled a lot. And tan skin showed that he had spent some time in the sun.

His eyes made Katniss catch her breath. They were a lovely shad of blue. The navy blue irises had specks of a lighter blue in them. Katniss couldn't help but stare.

The man waved his hand in front of her face; bring her out of her daze.

"Can I sit here?" He asked pointing to the spot in front of her.

"Sure." She said. She didn't questioned why he didn't go sit at one of the vacant tables.

The blond sat himself across from Katniss, who had resumed her reading.

"I'm Cato by the way." The man-Cato introduced as he reached out his hand to her.

"Katniss." She spoke not looking up from her book. She was at a good part. She stuck her hand out to him while still not looking. Cato chuckled and shook her hand. He noticed her hand was a bit callused, yet still had some softness to it.

When Cato had walked into Jo's Coffee, it would be the last time for quite while. He was heading back to Pennsylvania to take care of his mother who was very sick. His father had left him and his mother when he was 8, leaving him to care for his mom.

Back to the cute brunette.

The girl was the first thing he noticed when he walked in. Well, her and the new bell that had been put in the doorway. Cato couldn't see much of her, with her head being in a book and all. SHe intrigued him for some reason.

He decided he would go talk to her. After ordering his coffee, Cato waltzed over to the girl. He saw she had a guitar case propped up against the table.

She finally looked up when he caught her attention. Cato was met with a pair of striking grey eyes with faintest hints of blue. Her dark brown hair was falling out of its braid, framing her face. There were a few freckles on her face. The olive skin tone just added to her beauty.

He asked her if he could sit with her, half expecting her to decline. When she didn't, he was ecstatic. He introduced himself. Cato learned her name was Katniss, which in his opinion seemed to suit her.

"Well Katniss, what brings you to Jo's? I don't think I've seen you around before." It's true, he knew practically everyone here.

Katniss sighed and put up her book. She propped her head on her head and looked at Cato.

"Nothing really. Just needed to think."

"About?" He pushed.

His expression was adorable; he had his head in both hands, a soft smile gracing his lips. He looked 5. This thought caused Katniss to laugh lightly.

Cato really liked the sound of her laugh.

"Stuff." She responded, copying his position.

Cato pouted slightly but didn't press any further.

"What brings _you _here?" She questioned as she sipped her now cold coffee. She grimaced slightly, wondering why she even got coffee. She hated the stuff.

"I always come here," Cato said, noticing her dislike for the drink, "One second."

He snatched the coffee and disposed of it before heading up to the counter and ordering both of them a smoothie. After he sat down again, he handed her the smoothie. She glanced at it suspiciously and picked it up, examining it.

"You don't have to worry about me poisoning it. I only do that after I get to know you." Cato teased seeing her weary look.

"Ha ha, your funny. I was just worried that the girl over there spit in my drink. She's been glaring at me since you sat down."

Cato looked behind him at the busty blonde who started to make the 'call me' gesture when he looked over. Cato looked at his cup and saw that she had written her number on it. He sighed and shook his head as he turned back to Katniss.

"Well thank you." Katniss said. She sipped the drink.

"Mmmm"

"Good?" Cato asked, amused. Katniss nodded and gulped down about a quarter of the smoothie. He chuckled and started on his own.

He was starting to really like this girl.

**-::::::::::::-**

**And scene.**

**So…. How what that? Really though, how was it?**

**Please review! I absolutely love it when you guys review. It makes me feel all giddy and happy inside.**

**I welcome criticism. Just don't make rude or hurtful comments about my story. I don't take kindly to that.**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**-Lilferd (I don't know, ask Isaac about that one)**


	2. From Strangers to Friends

**Hello there!**

**I'm glad you all have liked my story and are willing to read more. I know it's off to a weird start, so if you have any questions, send them in a review or PM me.**

**Thank you all for reviewing by the way. Especially Kat-Knife and HeyoMyFelloReaders101!**

**And I'm sorry about the Povs, I tend to switch them randomly. Sorry if I do.**

**Proceed**

**Disclaimer: Me only own plot. **

**-:::::::::::-**

**KPOV**

They ended up staying at the café, laughing and talking, till closing time.

The two had lost track of the time quickly. Before they knew it, the manager had come over to inform then that he was closing up. Katniss was a bit shocked that she had been talking to Cato-a complete _stranger_- for about 2 hours.

Not that she didn't enjoy it. The brunette just found it odd.

And he wasn't much of a stranger now. He had simply asked if she wanted to play 20 questions, which led to them talking about how Cato had walked into a trash can and, thinking it was a person, started apologizing loudly before he noticed what it really was. And this all occurred in public.

This sent Katniss into a fit of laughter, much to Cato's displeasure. Although he did like the sound of her laugh. She had also learned that his last name was Evans.

To some, it would look like they had been best friends for years. With how comfortable they were with each other and all. They themselves even felt like they had known one another for years instead of a few hours.

They just seemed to…. click.

As cliché as it sounded, it was true. Never had Katniss took to liking someone as fast as she did Cato. It usually took her a while to get familiar and comfortable with someone. The grey-eyed girl wasn't good with the whole friendship thingy.

The closest she's gotten to someone was with Gale and Madge. Gale was like an annoying older brother and Madge was her closest friend. But then they went off to college, as did she. Albeit they were far apart. With her being in Arizona while they chose to be closer to home and went to Vermont was hard on her.

She recovered quickly, but it was still difficult to make friends.

Now here she was, talking to this stranger, feeling like she could tell him her deepest thoughts. Which she wouldn't, of course. That's a bit personal.

The sharp tug on her elbow pulled her out of her thoughts. Cato had a firm grip on her arm and had an amused expression on. "Whoa there. We don't need you killing yourself now. That would be kind of hard to explain." He smirked.

Only then did Katniss notice that she had been walking absently towards the street. The brunette gave a sheepish smile and bit her lip in embarrassment.

At least he was there to save my ass, she thought as she glanced at the blond beside her. Cato caught her gaze and the blush slowly making its way across her face. "You're cute when you blush."

The blush grew more prominent at the words. Cato hadn't meant for that to slip out. He to was now sporting a light blush.

They stood there in an awkward silence, watching the cars pass by.

"So, Miss Everdeen. Where are you headed now?" He quipped up in hopes of breaking the tension. "Maybe I could give you a ride…" He trailed off as he rubbed his neck nervously.

Katniss gave a bitter chuckle, "Unless you're headed for Pennsylvania than I'm good."

"Did you just say Pennsylvania?" He questioned.

The girl gave him a perplexed look. "Um yes?"

Cato's face suddenly stretched into a wide grin. "And, do tell, where in Pennsylvania do you live."

Katniss was very confused at this point but she went along with it, "Milton…Why exactly is that important?"

The blue-eyed boy suddenly turned to face her, the grin never faltering. He gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"This is great! That's only like," He paused. His face crunched up in thought, "5 and a half hours from Berwick!" Cato exclaimed.

Now the brunette was very lost.

She quirked an eyebrow and gave the energetic blond a bemused smile. "Why is any of that relevant to the situation at hand?"

Cato seemed to remember that she wasn't aware of the ideas that were currently swarming his mind. He took his hands off her shoulders and smoothed the wrinkled material of her shirt.

"Well, what would you do if I said I could get you to Pennsylvania?"

"I would probably hug you to death." Katniss's voice had a tinge of hope in it.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping to get a hug…" He trailed of as he looked anywhere but her deflated face, his eyes containing a mischievous glint.

"Oh. Well thanks for the offer anyways." She turned around and started walking away, "It was nice meeting you Cato. I hope we can meet again." She called out over her shoulder.

"Katniss! Wait!" Cato shouted as he reached for her hand.

He turned Katniss back around and pulled her against his chest with a soft thud. She glanced up at him in shock. She found herself lost in those azure pools. They seemed to darken slightly as he spoke the next words that would change everything.

"Come with me."

**-:::::::::::-**

**Ah, the joy of cliffhangers.**

**I want to thank HaReid13 for helping me with this chapter. If it wasn't for her, I don't know what Id do.**

**Please review! It makes me want to update faster.**

**And I welcome criticism! **

**-Lillie**


	3. Lenny and Finalities

**I'm baaaaack!**

**I bet you all are ecstatic about that….**

**Anyways**

**I want to warn you all, I'm starting NHD and Science Fair stuff soon and updating may be a bit slower. I'm currently in trouble about not doing the dishes and wasn't allowed anything till I did them… That was until the water went off.**

**So here I am!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially HeyoMyFellowReaders101 and Kat-Knife!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill….**

**-:::::::::::-**

"_Come with me."_

The words rang out in the crisp, August air.

The two friends -if you could call them that- stood there on the sidewalk in the embrace of the other. It was getting to be past 6, the sky looking as if it was exploding. The reds, yellows, and oranges were mixed so beautifully that Van Gogh himself would be envious.

But the two –a girl and a boy- paid no mind to the sky's masterpiece. They were too busy caught up in their own thoughts.

One trying to decipher what those three words meant. The other was a bit panicked as the words slipped out.

Neither knowing how to break the silence that hung in the air.

**-:::::::::::-**

**CPOV**

Way to fuck up Cato, he thought as he stared at the shocked and confused expression that crossed Katniss's face.

He hadn't meant for that to come out. It was like an impulse. As he watched the brunette turn and walk off, Cato felt his body moving on its own accord.

At least it kept her from leaving. Leaving him.

Katniss slowly detached herself from Cato and backed up a step or two. She studied him with hesitation. He didn't blame her. If someone had told him to come with him or her, he would be cautious.

Now he's got to fix this.

"W-what I mean is, that I live in Berwick right? Which happened to be about 5 hours east of Milton, I think…." He trailed off as he muttered to himself.

"Cato." Katniss said as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry. And I have to go back home, Pennsylvania, to take care of my mother who sick. And I thought since you're in a pickle-"

"In a pickle?" she smirks, amused at his word choice. Cato gave her a soft glare before continuing, "Yes, in a pickle. Anyways, I thought you could come with me… Not cause I'm a pervert or creep! It's just… It gets lonely driving roughly 2000 miles all by yourself." The words tumbled out in the blonds haste to right things. "And you need a ride home too! How else are you gonna get home? You don't need to be hitchhiking with a bunch of pedophiles or con men."

His faces contorted into a look of discuss. Just the thought of Katniss with those people made him unnerved.

"Wouldn't going with you be considered hitchhiking?" The steely-eyed girl mused.

Cato's eyes widen slightly. "Well yes, but-BUT I'm not an ass who's looking to led some girl to god knows where…" He mumbled. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, messing it up even more.

Cato her a pleading look, "Please?"

He noticed her hard gaze soften as he gave his infamous puppy dog look.

"Pwetty Pwease, Kat?" He stuck out his bottom lip slightly. Katniss broke into a small grin at the baby talk and nickname.

"Fine, but stop making that face."

**-::::::::::-**

**KPOV**

As Cato hauled open the garage door, Katniss couldn't help but rethink her choice to go with Cato. Though finding the cons to the situation was proving a challenge.

He could actually be some creep trying to get into her pants, she thought before scoffing at the ridiculous idea.

That's all she's got.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when the garage door slammed open. Cato grinned and dusted off his hands as he strolled in. Katniss followed closely behind, fearing she'd lose him in the clutter. Paint cans littered the floor, the smell of primer in the air.

She started coughing as the smell became more prominent. Her friend (she thinks he deserves the title) glanced back at her and gave an apologetic grin.

Once they had maneuvered through the hazardous mess, they came upon a dark green 2001 Jeep Cherokee. The car was a bit worn. But she liked it never less.

Cato started clearing away paint cans and a few wooden shelves. As he continued to clear out the area surrounding the jeep, Katniss started walking around. The garage lighting was dim making it hard to pick her way through everything. She spotted some cars parts on a table. There were a few tools here and there too.

It seemed like your average garage… Except for the piano sitting in the corner.

The fairly large instrument was wedged into the back wall, out of sight. It probably hadn't been played in years, seeing the thick layer of dust coating it. Just a Katniss was about to press down on one of the ivory keys, an excited cry came from Cato.

She found him panting slightly as he grinned at the green car.

"Good to see you, Lenny." He said as he patted the hood.

Katniss snorted," You named your car _Lenny_?" Cato huffed and crossed his arms childishly. "Yes. You got a problem?"

"No, no. Its just that most men refer to their cars a girls…" She trailed off.

"Well, Lenny and I have a special relationship." He stated as he hopped onto the hood. Cato gestured for her to sit next to him.

"Wait. You don't mean you-you're attracted to your car?!" Katniss exclaims. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she's laughing so hard she has to lean against one of the shelves. Cato sends her a glare.

"Har de har, Kat. You're _hysterical_." He retorts sarcastically," What I meant, before you so rudely interrupted, was that this belonged to my brother."

There's a note of finality in his voice that keeps her from questioning further. Cato's face quickly spreads into a grin as Katniss pushes herself up beside him.

"So," She draws out as she fixes her gaze on a chip of missing paint. She looks up, a grin almost matching Cato's, "When are we leaving?"

**-:::::::::-**

**Done. That was written really quickly, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**I've got to upload this before my mom finds out I have homework.**

**Please review! It makes me update faster!**

**-Lillie**


	4. Socorro, New Mexico

**Greetings, followers and people who find this story worth reading through 4 shitty chapters!**

**It is I, the author of this AU! Bow down before me!**

**Sorry, I've had caffeine so I'm a bit off my rocker… But rest assured that I'm mentally stable enough to write a damn good chapter.**

**Did I mention that I tend to cuss quite a bit in this state? Oh, well, you've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Well shit. I don't own anything except Lenny and the plot people. **

**-::::::::::::-**

RandomPOV

"Ok, turn up here at Neel."

"Why would we turn there?"

"Cause that leads to Nelson Street, which is where Eaton is."

"No, Nelson leads to Fitch. We need to drive till we find Fisher Avenue."

"There's no Fisher Avenue on here, Cato."

"That's cause you're holding the map upside down."

"I think I'm capable of holding the map correc- Oh"

So far, things have been going great.

"I still don't see Fisher."

"Katniss, it branches off Grant."

"I give up, just point it out!"

"Well, as you can see, I'm a bit occupied _driving the car_."

Well…. For the most part.

Katniss and Cato had been driving for roughly 8 hours and they were in need of sleep. Badly.

"All I see is Terry Avenue… Who names a street Terry?"

"How is this relevant to the conversation?"

Katniss huffed and crossed her arms, "I was just wondering." Cato shook his head at that and focused on the road ahead. They were currently heading for Socorro, New Mexico.

After they had stocked up on cash, clothing (Cato found some of his moms for Katniss till they could buy her some), and other necessities, the duo set off for the next state over, New Mexico. The drive consisted of alternative music, odd conversations, and of course getting lost thanks to Katniss's superb navigation skills.

It was enjoyable for the most part, except for the fact that Cato was tone deaf when it came to singing. The blond also liked to amuse her with useless trivia. In return, she would tell really bad and cheesy jokes that made Cato crack up.

They had formed an odd friendship.

Every now and then, they would switch out driving. Right now it was Cato's turn and that left the brunette with the map. You see, Lenny the car didn't have a GPS, so they were graced with using the torn map Cato managed to find.

Let's just say, he has never regretted anything more than handing Katniss the map.

" We're here! Salvation at last!" She cheered as she spotted a "Welcome to Socorro!" sign. The blue-eyed boy snickered at her excitement. Cato pulled in at what looked like a hotel or sorts. He wasn't sure though.

The rusty, flickering sign probably read 'Bernie's Marvelous Hotel' some time ago. Now it said 'Bern s Marvus Hel'. Cato had to laugh at the fact that it looked like hell too. The 'Open' sign would short out every few seconds and the front door looked like it was about to fall off the hinges.

Cato glanced over at Katniss and raised an eyebrow.

"Car?"

"Car."

That chill, August night, Katniss and Cato slept in Lenny, who was parked near Clark Field. Cato had folded up the back seat so that they both could fit. He also pulled out a bunch of pillows and blankets that they used to create a nest-like bed.

Cato felt like he was 6, building forts and nests out of anything he could find.

He and Katniss were huddled under the protection of the many blankets. She didn't seem happy when he pulled most of them out of where he was suppose to have his spare tire, but the temperature dropped quickly so she didn't argue.

He glanced at the bundle of covers that she was under, poking her lightly. A small giggle could be heard through the layers. The blond poked her again with more force. This earned him a small squeak.

Katniss peeked from under the blankets and pouted slightly.

"Stop it." She wined as she buried herself deeper into the warmth. Cato chuckled slightly before pulling back the covers to revel her flushed face from the heat

Cato laid himself down to match Katniss's position.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He could see her grey eyes droop slightly, exhausted from the days events. "Go to sleep." He ordered softly. Katniss made no move to argue, instead burrowing herself into the comfort of the blankets. The smell of lemon filled her senses as she drifted off.

**Ta da!**

**Their trip has begun at last! And with the roads and the park, those are all real. Ah, the wonders of Google map.**

**If you happen to be living in New Mexico and I get something wrong, please do tell me so I can fix it.**

**Also, would someone mind reading my other stories and tell me if you think they're sounding similar cause I'm worried I'm doing that.**

**Also, I made up Bernie's Marvelous Hotel….**

**Please Review! Please? **

**-Levi (People call me so many things on both accident and purpose. I have a list)**


	5. Al-buh-kur-kee

**Ok,**

**I think some of you misinterpreted my last AN. I will not, I repeat, will not be deleting this story. No way in hell. I've got too much planned out and how everything's going to go down to just quit it for Peeniss. I will be writing the other story, which I've decided to call Dear da Vinci, in a bit. Maybe as a Halloween treat or right after I up load this.**

**Back to your previously planned schedule.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

**-::::::::::-**

CPOV

After their night in Socorro, Cato and Katniss headed north towards Colorado.

But they had to make a few pit stops.

"It's Al-buh-kur-kee," Katniss said, slowly sounding out the name. Cato scoffed. "I believe it's Al-bur-kur-kee, Kat."

They had been driving through one if the larger cities of New Mexico, debating the actual pronunciation of Albuquerque. They couldn't seem to come to an agreement.

"Fine," The brunette huffed, "Let's go ask someone."

Cato reluctantly agreed and pulled into a Burger King up head. After he got out, he rushed over to Katniss's side and opened her door.

"Thanks." She mumbled, blushing lightly as she got out. They walked inside. After waiting for about 5 minuets, the two finally made it to the front of the line. There stood a teen with a mess mop of brown hair and bad acne. He seemed to perk up from his lazy posture at the sight of Katniss.

"What can I get you?" He spoke in a nasally voice. Katniss and Cato both grimaced slightly, "Would you mind pronouncing the this place we're currently at slowly?" Katniss asked.

The boy gave her a bewildered look before responding," Burrrgerr Kinggg." He drawled out still looking confused.

Cato mentally face-palmed. Before his friend could make any retort, the blond gripped her wrist and dragged her out. As soon as they got back in Lenny (Cato opened the door for her again), they just sat in silence. 10 minuets passed before Cato finally started up the Jeep and drove off.

Katniss broke the silence about half an hour later, "Well," She said as she turned to face the blond who glanced in her direction, "looks like we're not going back to Albuquerque any time soon." Cato started laughing, not registering what the brunette had said till later.

"Alburquerque! I keep telling you that, Katniss!"

"Oh shut it, Evans."

She couldn't help but laugh though.

**-:::::::::::-**

**Ta Da!**

**Sorry if it seems short. It's kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be longer cause I feel bad about the shortness of this one.**

**Again, I will **_**NOT**_** be quitting this story, so simmer down.**

**You see that little button below? Ya? You should press it and write something…**

**Hint for the duo's next stop: Trinity + Dad**

**-The author**


End file.
